Whisper In My Ear
by DarkRumurs
Summary: Contestshipping MayxDrew May and Drew's paths had once again crossed, but some events had made Drew think about his feelings fro May, will he tell her? will it be too late?
1. Thinking about you

Chapt1

"That's enough training Flygon, you too Absol." a green haired and green eyed boy said to his Pokemon. Both the Pokemon looked at their trainer a bit worried. He had been acting a bit strange for a while now.

Drew sighed, he hadn't been able to concentrate since earlier that day. He had just came out of the Grand Festival, the winner when he was suddenly approached by Wakana.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Wait Mr. Drew! Please wait!" Drew turned around at the mention of his name. He knew of only one girl that called him as 'Mr. Drew', that girl was Wakana. "Yes, Wakana?" Drew asked, he was a bit curious as to what the girl had to say to him. It had seemed important enough to try and catch up to him._

_"Well…um…Mr. Drew, I was wondering…" Wakana blushed, "I was wondering about how you felt about May." Wakana said slyly. This had caught Drew off guard, and he blushed at the thought of May. He had known for some time now that he loved her. He had somewhat liked her since their first meeting, and somewhere along the way, that likeness had turned into love._

_Wakana had noticed the blush on Drew's face, she smiled inwardly, when she had asked May about her feelings towards Mr. Drew, she had blushed like that as well. "Well?" Wakana asked after sometime that it seemed like Drew wasn't going to answer her question._

_"Oh, sorry, but may I ask why you ask that?" Drew said, his curiosity getting the better of him. He knew that May and Wakana were friends, and now wondered if May had said something to her._

_"Oh, it's jus I asked May this question and from what I saw, she seems to like you." Wakana replied with a sweet innocent smile. She knew that Ma would kill her the moment that she found out about this meeting, but if Wakana was successful in getting Drew to confess his love to May, she might be safe from May's anger._

_Wakana saw that the moment she said this Drew's face turned even redder. Drew cleared his throat and gained his posture again, "Well, I doubt that was May's response, because I doubt you would be telling me this if she had actually told you that she liked me." Drew said walking away, because his back was turned toward her, he couldn't see the smile that appeared on Wakana's face that moment._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

From that moment on, Drew couldn't stop thinking about May, had she really told Wakana that she liked him? That would be impossible, and besides, the way he treats her, she probably hates his guts. Drew sighed, he couldn't think about this anymore, it was only going to cause him more pain.

Drew turned around once more to look at the party that was being held in honor of the coordinators that had competed in the Jhoto Grand Festival. But Drew's mind wasn't really on the party, instead he was trying to spot a certain brown haired, blue eyed coordinator. Drew shook his head, once realizing what he was doing, he had to take his mind off of her.

The green haired boy turned toward the beach and stared up at the moon and the stars in the sky a bit sad. Drew hadn't realized that someone was approaching from behind him until they were but a few inches away from him, he must have fell asleep. Absol and Flygon were in a ready position and was ready to defend their trainer.

"You?!" Drew said in a bit of surprise and anger at once seeing the person that had approached him.


	2. Could it be?

Chapt2

"Oh, come now, I'm a bit hurt that you're taking that tone with me. I mean, after all we've been through, I'd a thought we were friends by now." a tall purple haired boy wearing a Caturne costume said, with what was suppose to be an innocent smile, but unfortunately it had looked like some one just died.

"We're not _friends_ Harley." Drew said in a very cold voice. He had never really like the boy. It had all started when he had tried to trick May, and of course since he was in love with May, it had angered Drew as well. Not only that, but there was a time when he had been a bit jealous of Harley.

It had been during the Hoen Grand Festival, Harley had been trying to pretend to be May's friend again, and was always holding her hand or being close to her, something he himself had never had the courage to do. Drew frowned at the memory, of course now he knows that May could never fall for Harley.

Drew shook his head unconsciously, it was hard being in love with a very naïve girl. 'I mean, I know I love her, but still, she's not only a klutz, but she was also very trusting. She was just way too damn innocent. Not only that, she's so friendly with everyone, I used to think she might have had a crush on Ash.' Drew also remembered that scene with much dismay. He had battled Ash and his Tailow, with his Roselia mainly because he wanted to show May just how strong he was, normally he wouldn't have accepted, but he wanted to impress May.

"Let me guess, you're thinking about May, right?" Harley said with a grin that went from one side of his face to the other. Drew was thankful that the night hid the blush on his cheeks. "Actually, I was just thinking about how a pathetic coordinator has the audacity to actually come and talk to me." Drew smirked at the sight of Harley's face contorting in anger. "You know, I was just here to give you some advice on how to handle you little _'situation'_ with May." Harley said in a little pout.

Drew shivered at the way Harley had stressed the word situation. 'I'm sure that pout would've worked on me if it was May' Drew thought to himself. "What _situation_ are you talking about?" Drew said mockingly stressing the word like Harley.

"Oh, you know you're little crush on her." Harley said, with that same evil grin on his face. Drew was again thankful that the night hid his face. "I don't know what you're talking about, we're just friends." Drew said turning his back on Harley.

"That's good, because, me and May are going out." Harley said triumphantly. This caught Drew a little off guard. "Since when?" he asked suspiciously, never once turning around to face the boy. "As of two weeks ago." Harley said very calm. "So I suggest you back off my girlfriend" Harley said as he walked off.

Drew stared at the dark star filled sky in front of him in disbelief. It must be a trick like his many others. 'No it can't be, it must be that Harley is just trying to get to me.' Drew thought. He sat down and thought about everything that had happened two weeks ago. All the coordinators were there training for the Grand Festival, it was true that he had seen less of May then before any other time, but he had never seen her with anyone else, let alone Harley. And also, there would be no way the she'd go out with him after all he's done to her.' Drew stood up and ran back to the party, he had to find out if what Harley said was true.


	3. Heart break

Chapt3

"May! May! Over here!, Yoo hoo!" Harley called out to the brown haired blue eyed coordinator. "Harley!?!? What kind of tricks are you up to now?!!?" May asked very suspicious of the boy in front of her. Through her many past experiences, she had known not to trust this certain coordinator.

"Oh May, you're so funny, why, I don't even know what you're talking about. Look, I know we haven't been friendly all the time," by now Harley had taken May's hands into his own hands and made fake tears come along the brim of his eyes. "But, you see, I've seen the wrong of my ways and I want to be your friend. No! I want us to be more than friends! You see, at first I thought I was jealous of you, and was acting out of my jealousy, but you know what? I was actually in love with you! I was just playing hard to get!" Harley said blushing and holding May's hands closer to him, pulling her closer to him.

May was taken back by what Harley had just told her. she was thoroughly surprised. She didn't know what to say. "Wow, Harley I…I …don't know what to say." May said, still in shock. "Just tell me you love me too May, say you'll go out with me." Harley said practically begging her. "Well…you…see….Harley, I'm…well…I'm in love with someone else." May said, really sorry for Harley.

"Lemme guess, _Drew?!!?"_ Harley spat out his name in disgust. "Well…" May stumbled for the words, as a fierce blush crept onto her face.

"Well, it's ok May." Harley said slyly. If May was paying attention, she would've heard the strange way Harley had just spoken. "Well, at least, can we be friends?" Harley asked forcing some fake disappointment in his voice. "Of course." May said, not remembering that Harley had done this many times before. She was only thinking about how heartbroken Harley must be, and wanted to lessen the pain by being his friend.

"Great! Here let's drink to our friendship." Harley said handing her one of the two cups of punch that he went and picked up. May took a sip of the drink. "Mm…this is good, what is it?" May said. "Oh, it's a punch with an extra flavor." Harley said in a very villainous voice.

"What do you…" May said as she fell, but before she fell to the ground, she was caught by Harley. "Huh? What happened?" May asked as she woke up. She looked at the boy in front of her. he looked familiar but she just couldn't place her finger on it.

"Who…who are you? Who am I?" May asked a bit scared at realizing that she didn't know who she was. "You mean you don't realize who you were?" Harley said with a wicked smile.

"No, could you tell me?" May asked kindly as she stood up right. "Of course, I'm your boyfriend Harley. Your name is May, you're the daughter of Norman then Petalburg Gym Leader and your mother is Caroline. You have a little brother named Max. And also we've been going out for two weeks." Harley said, feeding all the lies into May's head. Harley thought for a second, then it struck him, "May, you're a coordinator and you're greatest rival is a boy named Drew, this is him." Harley said as he took out a picture and pointed to the green haired coordinator.

"So you and I are going out?" May asked a bit happy. "Yes May, don't you remember our love, our good times?" Harley asked with fake concern. "I wish I could." May said disappointed. "May, you better not tell anyone that you lost your memory to anyone not even your family." Harley said in a grave voice.

"Ok" May said in a very innocent voice. Just then Harley saw Drew approaching, "May, maybe if we kiss, that might help you remember our love." Harley said to May, who was trying to remember everything. "Huh…" May was cut off by Harley's lips smacked onto hers.

Drew stopped dead on his track. 'This can't be! She can't …. They….it's impossible!' a very heartbroken Drew thought as he watched the love of his life kissing Harley. 'There must be a mistake, maybe he forced himself on her.' Drew said as he walked toward the two couple.

Harley drew away from May after sometime. "Anything?" Harley asked. "Nothing" May said as she blushed at the fact that they were kissing. "May!" May turned around as she heard her name being called by a very familiar voice, but just like Harley's face she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"May!" Drew said as he approached the girl. "Oh hi Drew!" May said, she remembered him from what Harley had told her. "Oh hello Drew." Harley said smiling a very sly smile.

"I have to ask…are you and Harley….going out?" Drew asked, hiding the fear in his voice. "Of course Drew, since when did you care about my personal life?" May said a bit curious as to why someone that was just her rival would care about her love life.

"I thought we were just rivals?" May said with a bit of confused look on her face. Those words cut through Drew like a knife. "It's…well…it's nothing, never mind." Drew said as he walked away. He was in such a state of hurt that he couldn't even think anymore.

'This can't be happening. I've…I've lost my chance!' Drew thought as he walked away, 'I thought that Wakana told May that she liked me, I guess it wasn't so, she was just wondering what I thought.' A sudden rush of anger washed over Drew. 'She's probably laughing at me with her boyfriend. She probably send Wakana out to find out and then somehow Wakana must've seen through and told them how I felt. She probably thinks of this as funny.' Drew said pissed off as ever. Drew wasn't even in the mood to do anything. Just then a dark figure flew overhead and another figure jumped in front of him. "Flygon!" "Absol!" his pokemon yelled as soon as they found their master. Drew cursed himself for forgetting his pokemon for someone like May. "Heyy guys, sorry I just ran off on you guys, here take a rest." Drew said as he called back his pokemon and kept walking toward his hotel.


	4. Confusions

Chapt4

'That was odd, for some reason, when Drew talked to me, my heart just fluttered. That can't be right, because I'm supposed to be in love with Harley right?' May thought as she watched Drew walk off.

"Hey May, I have to go and make a phone call ok? I'll see you later, enjoy yourself." Harley said as he gave May a peck on the cheek. For some reason May felt disgusted at the feeling of being touched by Harley.

"Actually, Harley, I'm going back to my room, do you know where it is?" May said trying to remember where on Earth her room could be. "Yeah, you're staying at the Pokemon Center. And remember May, don't let anyone know that you lost your memory." May shivered at the way Harley had said that. she wondered why she shouldn't tell anyone, but shrugged it off as she walked to find the Pokemon Center. After all, Harley was her boyfriend; he was probably doing whatever was best for her.

Harley waited a while after May left for the Pokemon Center before he too went away from the party. He walked until he was sure he was in a place alone, then he took out a black cell phone with a Baonett hanging from it.

After pressing some number he placed the phone up to his ear. "Is everything going as planned?" a cold and harsh voice asked, picking up the call.

"Yes sir, everything is going as planned. She doesn't even remember what happened!" Harley said to the person on the other end as he himself snickered at the fact that everything was going his way for once.

"Now that our side of the agreement has been fulfilled it is time to do your part. You got it?" the mysterious voice threatens in a very dangerous and cold tone. "Yes of…of course sir!" Harley says worried for the safety of his own life. The phone goes click and Harley closes his phone and puts it away and smiles wickedly.

BACK TO MAY

'Oh man, I should've asked Harley to come with me and show me the way.' May thought to herself as she walked on and on trying to find the Pokemon Center. Then as she was about to turn around and retrace her step she saw a very familiar figure in the distant. 'Hey that's Drew! Maybe he knows how to find the way to the Pokemon Center!' May thought happily as she raced to catch up to him.

"Drew! Drew!" May yelled the young coordinators name as she ran towards him. Drew knew that familiar voice, and as it called out to him, his heart began to ache and long for her even more. Drew decided to turn around, he wanted to make sure that he had understood everything correctly and since Harley wasn't there, it was perfect.

"Drew! I'm so glad I caught up to you. I was wondering if you could help me find my way back to the Pokemon Center, I seem to have gotten lost." May said as she rubbed the back of her head with her hand.

Drew looked at her with one raised eyebrow. This was one of the things that Drew loved about May, the fact that she was always so cute, even when she did something stupid. "How'd you get lost trying to find the Pokemon Center? Never mind that, I'll walk you to the Pokemon Center. C'mon." Drew said leading the way back.

"Oh, thanks Drew!" May said with a smile. After walking sometime in silence Drew thought it was time he got some real answers. "So May, how did you and Harley start going out, I mean considering all the things he did to you…" Drew trailed off at seeing the confused look on May's face. "I don't remember Harley ever doing anything to me that was bad." May said.

At seeing Drew's face May knew that she had said something wrong. "So you mean, you don't remember all those times he tricked you?" Drew asked suspiciously.

"Oh Drew," May said, unable to keep it to herself anymore. "Look, I know we're rivals and all, but could I tell you something and you promise not to tell Harley?" May asked a bit of a quiver in her voice.

"I promise I won't tell Harley." Drew said curious to know if this was the answer he was looking for. "Well…well you see-"

"May!" May turned at the mention of her name. In front of the Pokemon Center there was Harley, waiting for her. "Harley!" May called out, happy to see him and also because now she didn't have to tell Drew.

"Wait, May!" Drew said to her before she had a chance of running off. "Oh it was nothing, I… I just wanted to know your opinion…on ….on… what I should get Harley as a present." The words tumbled out of her mouth without even her knowing as to what she said, before she ran to her boyfriends open arms.

Drew watched in disgust and sadness as the love of his life tightly embraced another man. Drew turned away, but not as sadly as last time, this time he had hop. 'I know Harley did something to May, and when I find out, I'm going to get May back!' Drew thought to himself as he walked back to his hotel with darkness of the night as his only companion.

"May, you didn't tell him that you lost your memory did you?" Harley asked, panicking at the thought. "Of course not sweetie." May said letting go of him. The two walked in together, May decided to keep the conversation between her and Drew to herself for a while.

"Oh May, I hope you had a wonderful time." Nurse Joy said, just as Harley gave May another peck on her cheek and left. "Oh yes Nurse Joy I did." May said walking over to Nurse Joy with a warm smile on her face.

"Well May, here are your pokemon in their pokeballs, they're all doing fine." Nurse Joy said handing May her pokemon as May received them and placed them in her bag. May was now starting to remember little by little things, for instance, she remembered her friends and her family and of course her pokemon.

But nothing about Harley or Drew came back. With much disappointment May retreated to her room. There she started to rummage through her things to try and remember something, anything about Harley or Drew.

May finally sat down on her bed and picked up a picture of her and her friends. Just as she picked it up another picture from behind it dropped and fell to the ground. May picked up the picture with much curiosity, she wondered why she would put htat picture behind her other picture.

May gasped at what she saw when she took out the picture. This didn't make sense, everything that May knew now was being turned upside down. This picture cant be right, can it?


	5. Pieces of the Puzzle

Chapt5

May stared at the picture in complete disbelief, what could this mean? There in the picture was Drew and May together on a park bench. They were both asleep, May's head was leaning on Drew's shoulder and Drew's head was leaning on May's head.

'But I thought Harley said that he and I were going out? He also said that Drew was just my rival, so what's going on here? What does this picture mean?' May thought to herself as she held onto the picture tightly, she held it close to her chest, trying to stop the rapid beating of her heart.

Just then a Chansey came into the room. "Chansey!" it said waving it's arms. "Do you want me to follow you Chansey?" May asked curiously. "Chansey!" it said nodding its head 'yes'.

May got up, still holding onto the picture and followed the nurse Pokemon. "Oh May, I'm glad Chansey was able to get you. There is a phone call here for you. It's from your friend Misty, at the Cerulean City." Nurse Joy said as soon as she saw May coming down. "Thank you Nurse Joy." May said walking towards the phone.

May was glad that all of her memory of her friends came back, and she knew that Misty was someone that she could definitely trust and seek advice from. May walked up to the phone and on the screen appeared a red haired girl, she had a small ponytail on the side.

"Hey May!" she said happily to the brown haired coordinator. "Hey Misty!" May said, relieved that she had gotten her memories about Misty back before she even talked to her. "I'm sorry you didn't win the Grand Festival." Misty said sadly. "But you did great!" Misty said trying to cheer up her friend. "Thanks Misty," May said, she still couldn't remember everything that happened and the Grand Festival was one of those things.

"What's the matter, you look like you have something that's bothering you." Misty said, clearly worried about her friend. "Well, Misty, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something." May said a bit hesitant, she remembered Harley's warning, and didn't like the way it sounded at all.

"You know I'm always willing to help you out." Misty said encouragingly to her friend. "Well, Misty, have I ever talked to you about either Drew or Harley?" May asked, trying not to draw the attention to the fact that she couldn't remember if she eve talked to Misty about them. Unfortunately for May, Misty had caught it. "What do you mean _have I ever_ don't you remember May?" Misty asked now really concerned for her friend. She just didn't know what was wrong with May, why was she acting this way?

"Well, Misty, I can't really tell, so could you please take my word on it and not ask any questions about it." May begged her friend with sad pleading eyes. "Ok, May, but if your in some kind of trou-" "I'm not in any kind of trouble!" May tried to reassure her friend. "Well then, ok." Misty said giving in, she could see her friend was worried and didn't want to put up a fight that could make her turn away from her.

"Well Misty, have I ever talked to you about Drew or Harley?" May asked her question again. "Sure, lots of times, why?" Misty asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. "Well I was wondering if you could tell me what I told you about them." May asked, pleading her friend once again.

"Well, when it came to that Drew guy, you were always saying what a great coordinator he is and how obnoxious he is, and what a total jerk he acts like to you. If you ask me, you have a major crush on him." Misty said with a smirk. At this comment May blushed, "Why would you think I had a crush on him?" "Because you were always blushing like you're doing now, when you talked about him." Misty said in a teasing voice.

"Um…well what about Harley?" May asked, wanting to change the subject. "Oh, hm…oh, now I remember. You told me that guy was a total creep, how he tricked you and humiliated you. It sounds to me that you really didn't like the guy." Misty said making a funny face, that made May giggle.

"Misty, I was also wondering about something else." May said holding up the picture. "What happened here? Could you tell me?" May asked, hoping her friend had the answer she was searching for. "Oh that," Misty said smiling, "Don't worry, I have mine too." Misty said holding up a picture with her and Ash in the same position as May and Drew were in.

"Remember we went to the park, and Ash had his Snorlax who couldn't stop using it's Yawn attack? Well it happened that you and Drew were both next to the park bench and got hit. The two of you fell asleep in that position. We thought it would be funny so we took two pictures, one for you, and the other for Drew." Misty said laughing.

"Oh now I remember!" May said happily, rejoicing at the fact that another piece of her memory came back. "Then I tried Munchlax's metronome, so it could maybe stop Snorlax's yawn, but instead it turned into yawn too, and hit you guys. We thought to to take two pics for you guys as payback." May said smiling. "Oh thank you sooo much Misty! I gotta go bye!" May said, she was so excited that she hung not even giving Misty a chance to say good bye.

May rushed out of the Pokemon Center, she had to find Harley! She needed to know what was going on. Just then she spied Drew walking in the distant, and right in front of him was Harley. 'Looks like I'm not the only one that wants to talk to Harley!' May thought to herself. She decided to follow behind Drew, she wanted to find out the truth for herself, not through someone else.


	6. Dark Meetings

Chapt6

May crept slowly behind the two unsuspecting boys. 'If he really is my boyfriend, then why is he sneaking around, unless he's up to something!' May thought inwardly to herself, for some reason she was angry with Harley. She noticed how creepy she felt every time he touched her, and how for some reason longed it to be Drew. She had pushed those thoughts aside because she thought Harley to be her boyfriend.

Harley saw a dark tall figure standing surrounded by other tall shadows. "Dr. Fez!" Harley said in a cheery voice. "Do you have it?" Dr. Fez said cutting to the point, in a very cold and harsh voice.

"Dr. Fez?" Drew whispered to himself. "He is a part of Team Rocket, from what I've heard." Drew said clenching his fist in anger. Fortunately for May, she was close enough to hear Drew's comment. "I can't believe Harley is working with Team Rocket!" May almost shouted, but luckily for her no one heard. May remembered all the nasty tricks Team Rocket had played on her and her friends through Hoen and Kanto.

"Yes, I have it Dr. Fez!" Harley said as he reached his hands out to expose a case with a most old looking rock. The rock didn't look like anything special, it had been worn away and deep marks were left on it, it was a very odd color, it was a very bright blue. But beside the color, there was nothing special about the rock's appearance.

Dr. Fez took the rock from Harley's hands eagerly. Dr. Fez looked at the rock in his hands that were covered by black leather gloves. Dr. Fez was a short man, his hair was a grey color and it was unruly. He wore a lab coat and under it a black shirt.

Surrounding him were four Team Rocket grunts, probably there for Dr. Fez's protection. "Stop right there, I don't know what you're planning but I know it can't be good!" Drew said running out of the bushes. He hadn't really thought this threw, he had merely acted on impulse, now he was standing there having to face four Team Rocket grunts and possibly Harley.

"Drew!" Harley spat the name in disgust. "He's bad new for you." Harley warned the Dr. "Take care of the little baby." Dr. Fez said as he turned toward the grunts. All four of them stepped up and threw one pokeball each. A Graveler, a Feraligator, an Ursuring and a Donphan came out.

"Damn it!" Drew cursed at his bad luck. "Go Scizor!" Drew called out to his pokemon. Then thinking Scizor might need help he sent out "Go Noctowl!" Drew said releasing his owl like Pokemon from it's pokeball. The two pokemon stood, ready to fight. "Hey that's not fair, four against two! Let's eve the odds a bit!" May said, unable to hold herself back.

"Let's go Umberon, you too, Maganium!" May called out to her Pokemon. "May?" Drew said as he saw the girl standing next to him. "Hey Drew" May said smiling sweetly. "I thought, you…you know…" Drew said, unable to express his thoughts into words. "Never mind what you thought." May said as she turned her attention back to the problem in front of them.

The two of them battled bravely, finally, they emerged victorious. "Now you have no where to hide, so hand over the Tresta Stone!" Drew said. "Tresta Stone?" May inquired of him quite curiously. "Yeah, it was on display at the museum, it was believed to be able to summon Entei." Drew said, satisfying May's curious. "Oh, well in that case give back the stone!" May said trying to strengthen Drew's threat.

"I don't think so!" Dr. Fez said releasing his Ninetails. "Ninetails, fire spin!" Dr. Fez said. The wheel of fire came right at the two young heroes. "Oh no!" May yelled as her heart raced at the sight before her. All she could do was close her eyes.


	7. Whisper in my ear

Chapt7

Just as the fire spin was about to hit the duo, Drew shoved May aside, out of harms way. May had shut her eyes so tight that it hurt her eyes now. After nothing had happened for a while May opened her eyes to see if she was dead.

Her vision was a bit blurry from her shutting her eyes. She saw a foggy figure with green hair, green hair that she remembered but couldn't remember from where. "Am I dead?" she asked the mysterious figure. Then she heard a laugh and a familiar voice say, "No you're not dead." When May was finally able to see clearly she saw that she was on the ground and on top of her was Drew.

Her heart raced and her breathing became shallow. She blushed at realizing what an awkward position they were in. Drew saw her blush and soon realized why, and his face too went a deep shade of red. He knew he should have gotten off, but something made him want to be like that forever. Finally controlling himself, Drew got off May, and the two resumed a standing position.

The two's pokemon came over to them with concern and after assuring the pokemon that they were fine, they brought their attention back to Harley and Team Rocket.

"You tricked me!" May said pointing an accusing finger at Harley. "What are you talking about?!? Doc, what's going on here?" Harley asked at May's outburst. May had by now regained all her memory, including the party and the drink.

"Well, you see," Dr. Fez started clearing his voice, "The potion was designed to only work long enough for you to bring us what we needed, it would have eventually worn off. "You double crossed me!" Harley said as he threw a pokeball into the air.

"Sneasle!" a Sneasle screamed popping out of the pokeball. "Sneasle, shadow ball!" Harley ordered his pokemon. It obeyed and landed a direct hit on Dr. Fez's Ninetails.

"No Ninetails, get up!" Dr. Fez shouted at his pokemon angrily. Just then sirens could be heard, and in no time Officer Jenny came on the scene with her squad of officers.

May and Drew explained to Officer Jenny all that happened. Officer Jenny arrested Team Rocket, and Harley. Soon all who were left were May and Drew.

"Thanks for helping me out back there, Drew." May said, putting on a weak smile.

Drew blushed slightly at the memory of what happened. "You're welcome." was all he said to her. "But why were you following Harley?" May asked curiously, half expecting that it was for her.

"Oh, that was because I suspected that Harley was up to something, he was in the museum a long time and looking at the stone for a while," Drew lied, he didn't want to tell May that it was all because he was worried about her. "Oh," May said, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice, but Drew heard it and felt sorry.

"May," Drew spoke up after a moment in silence, "I'm glad you're safe." Drew said to the brown haired girl in front of him. May blushed and managed to say a small 'thank you'.

"So do you remember anything that happened while you had amnesia?" Drew asked, not wanting to have an uncomfortable silence between them. At hearing this, May's eyes went wide in shock.

"EW!" she yelled with disgust and started spitting and gagging. "I kissed Harley!" May said making a face. Drew held in a laugh and only smirked at this.

May puffed up her face, "It's not fair, I got a kiss from him, and not even from-" May stopped herself, she was about to say Drew, and right in front of him too.

"Not even from who?" Drew asked, his curiosity getting the best of him, well that and a bit of jealousy. "Um…no one!" May said blushing.

Drew realized that she was talking about him and blushed deeply. "Well if you wanted a kiss from me that badly, you should have said so." Drew said, going back to his cool, confident self. May blushed even more at the fact that Drew found out, "I wasn't talking about y-" May didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, instead she was in complete shock at the fact that her mouth was covered by soft warm lips.

She realized to her delight that it was Drew, she kissed him back passionately once regaining her self, she was so happy with the fact that he was kissing her that she almost fainted, but didn't want to waist the moment and kept herself in reality.

After what seemed like an eternity of bliss for the two, Drew gently removed his lips from May's. Then in the softest and sweetest voice whispered in her ear, "I love you."

May blushed and jumped up and down for joy on the inside, but on the outside she snaked her arms around his neck and gave him another kiss. When she broke off the kiss she placed her forehead on his and whispered, "I love you too."


End file.
